Surprise Awakening
by caldino
Summary: Madara wakes up with a hangover in his bed, with Hashirama laying beside him. What happened last night?


Author's Notes:

-Tsunade is Hokage and not Hashirama's granddaughter

-Sasuke never left Konoha

-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc. are all 16

-Madara is 23, Hashirama is 20

Keep in mind: This is an AU universe! Some of the characters may be a little OOC. This does not go

along with the events that took place in Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. I own none of these characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Madara awoke to the sound of birds chirping incessantly outside of his bedroom window. He groaned, grabbed his pillow, and shoved it over his ears. The sound of twittering continued, being only slightly muffled. The sheets were piled up at the foot of the bed, entangling his feet. When he attempted to free himself, he felt a heavy pounding in his head, and dizziness overtook him. A hangover was definitely not what he needed today. Madara took the pillow off of his head and flung it at the window in hope of somehow silencing the birds outside. He sighed and turned onto his back, keeping his eyes shut so that the light did not give him any worse of a headache. His throat was dry and he felt very lightheaded. What a good way to start the morning.

Beside him, he heard a soft sigh. Madara lurched up and nearly fell off of the bed, and then instinctively placed his hand on his forehead, scrunching his eyes shut in any attempt to lessen the pain. He slowly opened them, and the sight before him nearly made him pass out. Hashirama was laying on the left side of the bed, hugging his pillow while simultaneously drooling on it. The expression on his sleeping rival's face was calm and innocent. Madara rarely got to see him sleeping like this. The Senju was in _his _bedroom, laying in _his_ bed stark naked and slobbering all over _his _pillow. Madara sat there in shock, his mouth wide open and his eyes never leaving him

_What do I do? _Madara thought. _If I wake him up, he will probably be just as shocked, and we would both have to deal with this awkward situation._

Madara scowled and stood up as best he could, grabbing his robe and examining the scene on the floor. Clothes lay scattered everywhere, most of them weren't his. He grumbled and sauntered out the bedroom door, nearly tripping on pieces of armor as he exited. It was almost 11 in the morning, and he was supposed to meet Sasuke for more training with the Sharingan.

_I can hardly walk straight. As if that's ever going to happen today. I will just reschedule it to tomorrow._

He pursed his lips and pondered on whether he should call Sasuke and tell him that it was canceled. He decided that there was no need. A Shinobi must learn patience, and Madara knew that it would anger him for not showing up. It made him laugh just thinking about it.

Madara continued down the steps of his house and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water, not even bothering to turn off the faucet. He downed most of it in seconds, and refilled it before heading to the back porch.

His mind wandered back to Hashirama, probably still dead asleep, laying there like a fool. He could have easily taken him down right then and there if they were still trying to kill each other. They gave up on that a few years ago, and settled with just sparring occasionally. They hadn't been able to do that much recently. Hashirama had students of his own now, and Madara was training Sasuke, which filled up most of his time. He tried to keep in touch with Hashirama as much as he could, but sometimes that was nearly impossible.

He started to develop deep feelings for him almost six years ago, when they were fighting out I the woods. It was exhilarating having an opponent nearly matched in skill level to battle. Nobody his age was even close to the level Madara was at, so it excited him to have someone that he could relate with as well as beat to a pulp. Like any young person, he let his hormones get the best of him once in a while. Sometimes he would sneak a look inside of the female locker room at school, read porn magazines he found under some of his friend's beds, and maybe even watch Hashirama get changed from time to time. It was pretty normal for a teenager, other than that last part, but as he got older he started to grow out of it. All except for Senju. He knew better than to peep on him now, he grew out of that phase a while ago. Though he still had some childish feelings for him, it have never escalated far, until now.

Madara sat down on the bench on his patio and rested his head back on the house, watching the trees sway in the breeze, a leaf flying off of one every so often. It would be carried by the wind until he couldn't see it and become nonexistent in the mind's of others, until another soul set eyes on it drifting around. Maybe they would ignore it, or keep it to place inside of a book, or step on it and hear the satisfying crunch of a leaf in the fall. Madara loved the solitude of his backyard. It was far enough away so nobody could look through the fence, but the sounds of children playing in the distance could still be heard. He enjoyed hearing that, even if it was a bit of a nuisance during the night while he was trying to sleep. Some of those kids just wouldn't go to bed, but he was the same when he was a child. Hashirama always found it funny how philosophical Madara would get at times. Apparently, all he saw was his annoyed and angry side. Granted, he _was_ annoyed and angry most of the time.

He took another sip of his water and sighed when he heard sound coming from inside his house. He listened as dishes clanked, cabinet doors slammed, and bedroom entrances slid open. Senju was probably trying to find him.

_He isn't going to have any luck looking under plates and inside pantries._

The door to the backyard opened and Hashirama stumbled out, his eyes wide, wearing a thin T-shirt and pants that were way too big for him. Madara snorted and turned away from him, watching the sky.

"I-...Agh..." Senju clutched his head, "What is going on?"

"Well, you woke up naked in _my_ bed with a hangover. Put two and two together." Madara replied.

Hashirama's face turned bright red in an instant, and he gaped at Madara, expecting him to say something more.

"I was supposed to be out training my students right now!" Hashirama exclaimed.

"Then you better get right on it."

"This isn't funny! Did you drug me last night?"

Madara's countenance turned dark and he whipped his head toward Senju.

"What kind of person do you think I am?! I have known you since we were kids, you dumbass! Why would I ever do that to you?" Madara snapped back.

"I..." Hashirama gritted his teeth and waited for Madara's ranting to end, "S-sorry..."

Madara sighed and his face softened.

"Don't get upset. We did this to ourselves, probably getting wasted in a bar last night."

"Did anybody see us? This is terrible for my reputation. If I am every going to become Hokage, I need people to look up to me. I don't want them to think of me as some Senju that had sex with an Uchiha!" Hashirama sputtered, allowing some humor in his voice near the end of the sentence.

Madara threw his glass at him and watched as he attempted to dodge it. He only managed to fall forward and throw himself right into the water spraying toward him. Madara smirked as Hashirama hit the floor, groaning and trying to pull himself back up by grabbing the edge of the bench. Madara rolled his eyes and stood up, his hangover subsiding somewhat after the water he drank. He put his hands on his hips and stared down at the Senju, still smiling in an almost evil way. He then shook his head and held out his hand, helping him up.

"You are a Jounin, one would think that you could stand up on your own." Madara snickered.

"Hah, you're one to talk." Hashirama said, his eyes glittering.

Suddenly, the Senju twisted around, his hand still holding Madara's. He wrapped his ankle around Madara's foot and pulled backwards. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he fell and hit his head on the wooden floor. Hashirama stood over him, putting his hands on his hips and mimicking the position Madara was in just seconds ago.

To be continued?

Blah... Leave you reviews.


End file.
